Call completion systems such as voicemail are widely prevalent in Europe, the United States of America (USA), etc., both within a network and out of the network and have been used for a number of applications, for example, for sending voice messages and voice related information in the case of incomplete calls. A conventional call completion system typically relies on a preconfigured establishment of a feature in the network of a called party to receive a message on behalf of the called party who is a recipient of a call. Consider an example where a calling party originates a voice call, or attempts to place a voice call to a called party. In a conventional call completion system, the phone number and the network of the called party is configured such that if a calling party attempts to establish a voice call with the called party and the called party does not accept the voice call, the calling party is offered an option to record and send a voice message, or alternatively, a short message service (SMS) message, etc., automatically to the called party indicating that the called party missed a call. However, this call completion service can operate only when the network is set up on behalf of the called party. The network needs to configure the call completion service on behalf of the called party to enable the calling party to send a message to the called party. The configuration of the call completion service is typically triggered manually by the called party or performed automatically by the network for the called party. That is, the configuration of the call completion service involves a configuration of a set of parameters corresponding to a contact number of the called party before the calling party is offered an option to send a message.
Such conventional call completion solutions, for example, voicemail, are often insufficient since the calling party does not get to decide on whether a voice message can be sent to the called party, that is, the calling party is dependent on the called party having enabled a voice message service for receipt of voice messages. Furthermore, all message transactions need to be mandatorily performed via the network. Therefore, if the network fails to configure a message service for the called party, the called party is unable to receive a message from the calling party.
Hence, there is a long felt but unresolved need for a method and a system that complete an incomplete call made by a calling party to a called party by executing a call completion action, for example, setting up a reminder, transmitting voice messages, text messages, missed call alerts, notifications of a call attempt, etc., to the called party, etc., independent of a preconfigured call completion service on the called party's network or a called party device, and that provide a sender, that is, the calling party the option to drive or trigger execution of the call completion action.